I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by Miss Chandler Bing
Summary: This story is set just after sectionals in season one, Finn ditched Rachel for Brittana, but now wants her back! But being ditched by Finn has done alot to Rachel's self esteem and confidence, and she has spiralled into a nervous fragile mess.


Rachel looked off into the distant like she always does, everyone knew that she was always in her own world. But noone really knew what was going on in her head. Noone knew the constant thoughts that drifted in and out of her mind. To the outside world, Rachel appeared to be strong and confident, but deep down inside, she was just as scared and insecure as every other teenage girl is. Not many people know the real Rachel Berry, as not many people try to get to know her. But one guy did, one guy looked past the neorotic controlling mask that Rachel put on each and every day. His name is Finn Hudson, but Rachel couldn't be with Finn, she couldn't let her heart into the hands of another person after he hurt her the first time, she just didn't trust the world enough to do that yet.

Deep inside Rachel knew noone knew the real her, the lonley Rachel, that just wanted to be loved.

As Rachel came back to reality she felt suddenly dizzy and had to grab for the wall just as a voice called out behind her.

_"Hey Rachel"_

Rachel knew that voice anywhere, she could be in the world's crowdiest room, and still pick that soft soothing voice from a mile away. His voice made her head begin to spin even more, she could feel her head begin to ache.

_"Rachel, wait up!" _

Rachel smiled shyly to herself as she turned to face the voice.

_"Hey Finn" _Rachel replied. _"Have you been practicing your assignment for glee?" _

Finn smirked that little grin that drives Rachel wild. _"Yes I have, do you ever think about anything besides Glee Club Rach?"_

Rachel sighed. _I think about you, _she thought to herself.

_"No Finn, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm putting my heart and soul into this Glee Club, so that we have the best possible advantage at Regionals, we may have had a lucky break at Sectionals, but if we want to win at Regionals, we need to work hard!"_

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and lead her towards the auditorium, it was crazy how with just that one touch she felt incredibly safe, like they were supposed to be this way, she didn't know whether this was due to the fact that Finn was holding her up, securing her as the dizziness got worse. But even though Finn had his arm around her, she still felt tense.

_"Rachel, you need to relax every now and then, have some fun!"_

Finn's comment snapped her right back into reality.

_"I do have fun! I have an appropriate amount of fun!" _

Finn smiled to himself. _"How about we do something tonight, just the two of us?"_

Rachel's heart started beating fast the way it always does whenever Finn makes her nervous. Her headache was getting worse and worse as she searched for something to say. _"You...you mean like a date?" _

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand as they walked over to their seats. _"Call it whatever you want" _He said with a wink. Rachel smiled awkwardly as she sat in her usual chair at the front.

_Can I go on a date with Finn?_ Rachel thought to herself. _Can I trust him? Can I trust myself? _

Rachel's thoughts were interupted when Mr Schue began to address the Glee Club.

_"Okay guys, time to show what you've done with assignment where I asked you to sing a song that sums up your feelings at this very moment." _

Rachel was incredibly nervous about singing her assignment, since she chose a song that is incredibly personal and shows a side noone has seen before. Her insecure lonley side.

_"Rachel?"_ Mr Schue asked. _"Would you like to go first?" _

Rachel stood up without an answer and walked towards the piano. She turned in her usual theatrical way like she always does, she looked at everyones faces and she knew they were expecting a big broadway number, so when the introduction to Avril Lavigne's I'm With You began, she saw the surprised faces she was expecting.

_"I'm standing on a bridge, i'm waiting in the dark._

_I thought you'd be here by now? _

_There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground._

_I'm listening but there's no sound._

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home? _

_It's a damn cold night, _

_Tryin to figure out this life. _

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? _

_I don't know who you are, but I... _

_I'm with you. _

_I'm with you. _

As Rachel got to the chorus, she started to feel herself getting dizzy, she looked towards Mercedes who had tears strolling down her face, she looked over towards Mr Schuester who looked incredibly concerned, even Santana looked like she was gonna burst into tears. Just as she started singing the bridge she looked towards Finn.

_Why is everything so confusing? _

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind.. _

_Yea yea yea yea yea... _

The world around Rachel was spinning, she barely felt like she was in her own body, it took every ounce of strength to get each line out of her mouth as she shook and the tears began to well up in her eyes. She looked at Finn as her hands shoke and she couldn't concerntrate anymore.

_Its a damn cold night, _

She began to lean against the piano to keep herself up.

_Trying to figure out this life. _

Her heavy breathing became apparent as she struggled to get out each line.

_Wont you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? _

_I don't know who you are, but I... _

Everything stopped, it felt like the walls of the choir room were caving in on her. The last thing she saw as she fell to the ground was Finn's horrified face as he ran towards her. As everything turned to black she heard three last words in her mind..

...I'm With You...


End file.
